First Time
by sixbynine
Summary: Request for Isumi Girl. Hitsugaya stumbles across Ichigo having some fun alone and wonders what the guy is up to. Ichigo takes it upon him self to broaden the captains horizons.


* * *

Title: First time  
Rating: 18+  
Pairing: Ichigo x Histugaya  
Seme: Ichigo

Summary: Humm I'm not really good with summary...something like this: Toushiro is going to see Ichigo in the real world and see him masturbate, but he don't really know what is it(so innocent^^) so he going to see Ichigo(who's really suprise and embarrassed) and ask him what he's doing, then Ichigo tell him and Teach him some good stuff^^

Additional info: you can do it explicit if you want and put some stuff of your own^^  
Extras: have fun and take your time!!!!!

So here is Isumi-Girls request as described as above XD i apologise profusely for the delay and blame a combination of the heat not allowing me near my PC, several conventions that ate up time and energy, epic writers block and Snarry. XD

Enjoy and review!

* * *

Hitsugaya wasn't stupid, he took offence at the very suggestion, however even he had to admit that not leaving the minute he saw Ichigo get undressed was…_ill advised_. However, for reasons he was unwilling to admit, he had found himself glued to the ledge outside the boys window, poised to knock and enter. His body frozen as he watched the T-shirt slide of the dark tanned skin, Ichigo's back was turned but Hitsugaya's over active imagination supplied plenty of images of what the front could look like.

He almost fell of the ledge when slim hands moved to tug off the jeans revealing that Ichigo, apparently, had some distaste for underwear and also had managed to get that delicious looking tan everywhere, he didn't realise how close he has started leaning until his forehead bumped the top if the open window slightly, he froze, relaxing when Ichigo made no indication he had heard and continued to stretch provocatively. Briefly Hitsugaya wondered if this was how he undressed every night, it certainly seemed very drawn out and fussy. He stopped thinking anything the instant Ichigo's hands wandered down his stomach and wrapped themselves around something, of course this particular angle was not conductive for Hitsugaya seeing what, however, as previously mentioned, he was not stupid. He was a bit confused though, he couldn't work out any reason for Ichigo to touch himself there, although if the way the boys head was thrown back was anything to go by, he had certainly found a reason.

Hitsugaya continued to watch unable to look away as Ichigo gasped and rocked forward, his body turning slightly, still not showing him too much. He furrowed his eyebrows in confusion as Ichigo paused and turned, not ashamed of his nakedness at all, the boy looked directly at the window and smirked,

"Are you going to stay out there all night?" he asked, casually, as if this were perfectly normal

Hitsugaya slipped in shock and toppled right through the window and landed, with surprising grace on Ichigo's floor. Now Ichigo had the good grace to look surprised, although still unashamed

"Hitsugaya?"

"Taichou" he snapped back automatically

Ichigo ignored him and watched as he stood up, brushing imaginary dust off himself "How did you know I was there?"

"Wouldn't be much of a shinigami if I couldn't sense someone at my window, although I was…ah…expecting someone else" Ichigo blushed slightly and Hitsugaya felt a small pang of jealous that the, what was now obviously a show, has been intended for someone else, he hid it and quirked an eyebrow

"Sometimes Renji comes over" he blushed again "we, uh, relieve tension together"

Hitsugaya looked at him questioningly again

Ichigo sighed "You know" he nodded down glaring in annoyance when the smaller man still refused to acknowledge understanding "me, him...together" he made the appropriate hand gesture

Hitsugaya shook his head "You humans are so odd sometimes"

Ichigo stared at him "you mean…you genuinely don't understand?" he gaped

Hitsugaya frowned, he suspected this was close to him being stupid and he didn't like that "understand what?"

"What I was doing, while you peeked on me"

"Well, no. But you looked like you were enjoying it"

Ichigo laughed "you're funny sometimes you know"

Hitsugaya bristled "I came to soul society as a kid, you know. Its not like I had anyone to teach me things, like you and Renji" he spat the last name slightly, still disliking the red heads involvement

"It's not really something you can learn, you just kinda…do it"

"Well I never had the opportunity then" Hitsugaya was not liking the direction this was going, conversations about the way he was different because of a missed childhood were never appreciated, especially when coupled with the possible accusation of being stupid.

Ichigo had pulled on some pants and was sitting on his bed,

"I've gotta say this is not a situation I ever imagined myself in with you, well with anyone to be honest. But least of all you"

"If it's any comfort I never thought I'd see you naked either"

Ichigo laughed slightly "guess not, look this is weird enough as it is, might be better if you leave and we not talk about this again"

Hitsugaya nodded and turned to leave, a hand on his shoulder stopped him. Ichigo was standing near him awkwardly holding a stack of magazines, some DVD's and flash drive "uh, go crazy" he said before turning away

Hitsugaya looked at the items confused, the magazine where simple enough and he had a vague knowledge of DVD's but the flash drive confused him, and he suspected from Ichigo's embarrassment he wouldn't want to show these to anyone else to figure out

"I don't think these will work in Soul Society" he said and dropped the DVD's and flash on Ichigo desk before leaving silently

Ichigo sighed in relief and dropped to his bed, to confused and uncomfortable to do anything but fall asleep.

Ichigo had 3 embarrassment free nights and was just regaining the ability to sleep properly when he felt Hitsugaya approaching at a frankly terrifying speed, he barely had time to open the window when an apparently angry shinigami tumbled through,

"Uh, hi?" he said closing the window behind him

Hitsugaya held out the handful of magazines he had borrowed "I'm returning these"

Ichigo grinned recognising the embarrassment on the captain's face and decided to mess with him a little bit "You don't like them? I've got loads more" he rummaged around and pulled out another stack

Hitsugaya looked away "no! I don't dislike them, I just don't want them. They…make me...uncomfortable"

Ichigo raised and eyebrow "uncomfortable like?"

Hitsugaya glared at him "It's a physiological reaction I don't understand or care for"

Ichigo laughed and sat down "only you could make a boner sound so crappy and clinical"

Hitsugaya glared again "Well why don't you show me what's so great about it and I'll stop making it sound crappy"

Ichigo raised an eyebrow "You mean you've spent three days with a collection of porn and haven't jacked off once?" Ichigo shook his head "never mind I know the answer already" he leant back "you know you're pretty cute"

Hitsugaya splutter indignantly "I am not!"

Ichigo smiled and stood up "You know, it's important to be attracted to a person before you let them play" he murmured stepping close into Hitsugaya's personal space "I've been attracted to you for a while, never figured I'd get the chance though. The question is, do you like me?"

Hitsugaya stumbled back trying to get some air, before bumping into a dresser and stopping

"I have no objection to your company" he answered evasively

Ichigo smirked and brushed a strand of hair of Hitsugaya's face "not what I asked"

Hitsugaya's face reddened and he looked away "There have been occasions where I may have enjoyed thinking of you"

Ichigo laughed and ran his fingers down Hitsugaya's cheek "guess that's as close as I'm gonna get to you admitting you imagine me naked when you close your eyes" he murmured close to Hitsugaya's ear and his ran his hand up the inside of his thigh, Hitsugaya gasped forgetting to bother denying the accusations. Ichigo smirked nipping lightly at the ear in front of him before turning the smaller face towards him,

"At least now I feel no guilt doing this" his hands traced lightly across the front of Hitsugaya's trousers and grasped him firmly

Hitsugaya bent upwards into the touch, forgetting his previous embarrassment and groaning,

"This is the good side?" he asked breathlessly

"Not even started yet" Ichigo grinned at him and pulled him away from the dresser, gently pressing his lips against the unusually pliant captain. Hitsugaya didn't even realise he was kissing back until he noticed Ichigo's tongue gently tease him. Distracted he vaguely noticed that Ichigo was working his way inside the trousers he was wearing, the zip gently being tugged down and nimble fingers slid inside. Hitsugaya gasped as the fingers wrapped around him tugging gently,

"Ichigo"

The red head smirked against Hitsugaya's pale skin and bit gently at his ear lobe

"You've never done this by yourself?"

His pale cheeks coloured and he shook his head looking away in embarrassment, Ichigo grinned widely,

"That makes this so much better then" he tugged gently at Hitsugaya's shirt, pulling it over his head, the movement causing his already loose trousers to slip to the floor. He smirked at Hitsugaya's hands currently pulling on his T-shirt and bent to help him remove it. Now more than willing to join in and explore, Hitsugaya reached out and left a trail of small kisses along Ichigo's neck and check his tongue gently playing,

"Toushiro…" Ichigo let out a moan and Hitsugaya closed his eyes as the sound of his name sent chills down his spine, he made a note to never again complain when the guy called him that instead of his proper title.

Glancing down he noticed Ichigo was just as aroused as he was, colouring with both pride and embarrassment he took a deep breath and lightly ran a hand down the darkened chest muscles and began to tease at the top of the tracksuit bottoms Ichigo was wearing, Ichigo tilted his head up,

"Only if you're certain"

Hitsugaya's brown furrowed with determination and his hand slid past the elastic with no hesitancy grasping Ichigo and mirroring the red head movements. Ichigo groaned and pressed his forehead against Hitsugaya's, moving them backwards towards his bed. He pushed the smaller man gently smirking as he fell back. Slipping of his tracksuit bottoms fully he crawled over the captain,

"Relax" he said smiling "I won't bite…much" he smirked and bent over pressing small kisses along the inside of Hitsugaya's thigh, his mouth eventually reaching the hardened arousal, his tongue flicked out gently before he engulfed it entirely, liquid brown eyes watching the face above him change with desire and pleasure. He pressed his hand gently into the slim hips that were arching upwards, holding them down,

"Ichi.." Hitsugaya tugged at his hair a gentle warning that Ichigo ignored, scraping his teeth gently around Hitsugaya and pushing him over the edge. The white haired captain pressed his head back into the pillow, calling Ichigo's name as the younger boy crawled up the bed beside him grinning,

"Toushiro" he pulled the covers over them smiling at the way the smaller figure curled into him slightly

"Ichi you're still hard" he murmured already drifting off to sleep in the warm cocoon

"Yeah, you owe me one"

Hitsugaya smiled "I'll pay you back tomorrow"

"Hell yeah you will" Ichigo grinned and settled himself down next to Hitsugaya, it was an odd sensation, Renji had never stuck around long enough to cuddle and Ichigo had never wanted him to, but something about Hitsugaya made him reluctant the let the guy leave. He shrugged, he'd deal with that tomorrow right now he needed some sleep.

* * *

Possibly not quite the smut fest everyone was hoping for :( im sorry again...i just couldnt see poor innocent histugaya jumping into bed with Ichi so fast ^^:

Innocent hitsu is hard to write man..it goes against everything i think i know about the guy xd


End file.
